


Plans

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has a kinky outfit and plans for Miles when he arrives home. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Maya Fey-Edgeworth, age twenty four. The very same age Miles was when they met.

He didn’t even know she was home. They were supposed to be in the city for the next three weeks. A month in Kurain. A month in the city. A month in Kurain. Back and forth. It would be hell when Maya finally convinced Miles that yes, she did in fact need to have a kid. They were cutting her some slack, but soon the Council would start fretting over who would be the next Master. 

But being recalled to Kurain had little to do with the next Master and everything to do with one of the storage barns collapsing and destroying a month’s supply of raw grain. There wasn’t much Maya could do about that, but she was the Master and had to oversee the “damage control” that the village had to do. A month’s supply of grain was a lot of food. Three years ago, it would have meant strict rations and the possibility of some going hungry for a few days.

Fortunately, with Kurain’s restored honor and the Master’s well-off husband, they had the money to close the gap again. It took only a day to balance the books again, and then, since she was there, she oversaw a few training sessions personally, just to check on how the young acolytes were coming.

And then she headed back to the city. Miles was gone by the time she got home, which was fine by her. She had some plans. Oh, did she have plans. 

He didn't have a thing for nurses, not that she knew of. And she'd bought the “uniform” just because it was the cheapest one there. Still, it was cute and sexy and hot all at the same time, with a little itty-bitty skirt, a blouse that tied together under the breasts, and thigh-high stockings and panties that were so tiny the wearer might as well just not wear them at all. Shoes not included but she could manage without. After all, she didn't plan on wearing that “uniform” for very long.

She was glad she made the choice to get into it early, just to make sure that she could be comfortable in it by the time Miles got home. She knew from experience that uncomfortable kinky outfits weren't very sexy. She wasn't quite comfortable with it by the time she heard the front door open, but close enough. Maya started to sashay her way back out to the living room.

And then stopped as she heard her husband sneeze and curse, both rather violently. Another sneeze brought on more talking from him, this time in German; she didn't know a whole lot of the language, but she'd picked up enough to know that he was continuing to swear. 

In a few more minutes, she was looking in the face of a red-eyed, red-nosed and utterly miserable Miles Edgeworth. She stared at him in concern as he stared dully back, and finally, he spoke: “Duor dome.”

Maya nodded, rubbing her arms. “I thought I'd surprise you,” she answered.

He snorted. She got the feeling it was intended to be a laugh, but he sounded so clogged up that it didn't come out right. “D'me durpide,” he replied, rubbing his eyes. “Nide oudfit.”

“Well, I... wanted to surprise you,” she repeated, lamely. 

“D'me durpide,” he repeated, shuffling past her and flopping onto their bed. “Id nide,” he added as he scooted stiffly on the mattress.

Maya sat down next to him, rubbing his back. “You sound miserable.”

“Dank dou.”

“Do you want some tea?”

“No.”

She gasped and reached around to feel his forehead; he flinched away. “Maya,” he whined, and buried his face in the pillow. 

“What? Now I _know_ you're sick, you don't want tea.”

“I'm nod sick, I jusd hadve realdy bad allerdies,” he retorted.

“Okay, well, I'll go get you one of your allergy pi-”

Her sentence cut off in a little squeal as Miles' arm snaked around her waist. “No,” he said. “Dust wandt dou.”

Maya smiled down at him. “Alright. Just get some rest, okay?” She ran her fingers through his hair as he grunted in response. In seconds, she heard the tell-tale snore that was a surefire indication that Miles did, in fact, have a cold. And he was probably drooling on her skirt, too, something that would absolutely mortify him when he woke up. 

But that was okay. She wasn't planning on wearing the nurse outfit for very long, anyway.


End file.
